Ask King Sombra
Ask King Sombra is a Safe for Work Tumblr blog that recounts the exploints of King Sombra, a villain introduced in season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The blog takes place just after the events of the season 3 two-episode premiere. Characters Because of the current unique and nebulous setting of the blog, interactions with ponies have been few and far between. Up when Sombra returned to the real world, more characters were introduced. ''' King Sombra As opposed to the monosyllabic smoke monster depicted in the "The Crystal Empire," King Sombra is fully articulate and exceptionally sillier than his canon counterpart, yet retains the behavior and mindset of a classic villain. Pasttimes include eating crystal sandwiches, licking lollipops suggestively and sending ponies TO THE MINES, which are reported to be a terrible place. When he was released into the real world, Sombra was without his cape, crown, and his armor. At first, his horn was cracked and his eyes are like a normal pony, but when the story goe's on, his power's are slowly returning with purple smoke coming out of his eyes, olive green eyes, and his horn healing. Coffee Talk' This female earth pony was introduced early in the blog as the host of a talk show called "FAQuick," where Sombra would rapidly answer or evade batches of his most-received questions. When Sombra discovered that his slaves had gone missing, Coffee Talk's role in the story moved from cameo to supporting. Sombra can never remember her name, and therefore calls her things like Hockey Puck or Toffee Socks. When she was released into the real world, her ear's have a frostbite and she can't walk due to the injured legs. But as the story goe's on, she is slowly starting to heal. ' Uber Sombra' The very darkness and evil side of King Sombra. He is the ponification of evil that reside's in King Sombra's black heart. It has corrupted him and took over and it even tries to corrupt Coffee Talk with lies that every pony has forgotten her and her body rots in the snow. He was referred to as a "buttface" by King Sombra. Princess Luna The younger sister of Princess Celestia and the princess of night in Equestria. She raised the moon to begin the night and she has magic to come into dreams, including Sombra's nebulous dream place in his horn. She appeared to tell Sombra that he needs to move on and she shows him and Coffee Talk that they was in his dream all along. She also told Coffee Talk that she will only have to hope for a chance of her to escape Sombra's subconsious. Sombra also have a huge crush on the Lunar Princess, though it is unknown if Luna knows about it. ' Freckles' The son of the Alpha of the Crystal Wolf pack. Freckles isn't his real name since his true name is long and hard to pronouce in pony tongue. He is the hier to the blood and bone-covered throne where his mother sat, and her father before him. Freckles though, doesin't like to sit on the throne because it was to "stinky" and smells bad. He is more of the softy of the Crystal Wolf pack, and treats the captured ponie's as his pets and made them do tricks. He even picks out his favorite's, Carribean Splash and Whistler, which he always feeds them snowcones. He also refered to cutie mark's as "butt pictures". He thnks the ponie's have the right idea and not his kin. When the alpha wolves are killed in a fight between the wolves and the ponie's, Freckles stayed out of the fight with the help of Carribean Splash and Whistler. After his life was saved, he was the first to noticed Whistler was severly injured during the battle. With Whistler gone and all the Crystal Wolves are dead (some escaped), Freckles begins to feel alone. Even Carribean Splash blames on Freckles for Whistler's death for trying to save him from staying out of the battle. After all the ponie's left by teleporting to there home, Freckle's was left alone, but later on he joins King Sombra, Coffee Talk, Sea Breeze, and Drizzle in there journey to go to the Crystal Empire. 'Sea Breeze' ' A laid back, logical-minded pony, she used to be a lifeguard in her hometown, Horseshoe Bay. When she's not saving the lives of gariatric stallions who lost their balance or silly mares caught in riptides, the beath is just a short flight away and she's back in the water on the back of the surf board. Sea Breeze approaches life with dry humor and a talent for shrugging off situations. Like her sister, Drizzle, she'd rather sit back and a situation unfold unless otherwise spurred into action. But when there's action to be had and she see's a need for involvement, Breeze will act swiftly. Her instints have saved countless ponies from the drink. Drizzle' The youngest of the bunch, but possibly the wisest. A sassy filly, she's sitting, watching, and at times literally face-hoofing at the stupidity that surrounds her. She doesin't trust King Sombra mostly due to the fact that his horn is red and wierd, his red and green eyes, and the purple smoke that comes out of the corner of his eyes. She is also the younger sister of Sea Breeze. 'Carribean Splash' A rainbow juicer in the Rainbow Factory. Yes, there is a Rainbow Factory. But as far as anypony knows, the source of thier colors does not come from ground-up flight test failures. Instead it comes from relatively ordinary things. In order to get that splash of color, there are things that need to be juiced. Things that need to be smashed. Carribean Slash is one of the best in the factory. His enthusiasm for stepping on things repeatedly went hoof to hoof in the occupation. Flying long distances across barren tundra to collect ingredients... well, it had to be in the job description, so it wasn't like he can say no. He loves going new places, which he thinks its fun. He thought so, at least. But a flock of geese, broken wing, and a nose dive into some curious wolves was quick to change his opinion. He loves making new friends and his best friend is Whistler. When King Sombra came along, he was at first wanting to be friends with the new stranger. But when Sombra starts a rebellion against the Crystal Wolves and the ponies, Whistler was severly injured during the battle. Carribean was devestated by Whistler's death because he was his best friend and he died in his very arms, while he was singing, “Whistle a Happy Tune” from the King and I. Overhearing that Sombra doesin't care that he is dead, since he believed that ponie's who die in the war happens, Carribean punchs Sombra in the face and blames him and Freckle's for Whistler's death (He somewhat blames Coffee as well but he simply said, "I don't know what your deal was."). As he was about to fight Sombra, Drizzle convince him to stop fighting since it won't bring Whistler back. Carribean went from a hyperactive pony to a more depressed pony. It was unknown what happens to him after he teleported back to Canterlot. 'Whistler''' This pony is very accomplished at exactly two things. The first is whistling, which is how he got his name. The second is running and was an athelete in his hometown, Vanhover. While his special talent and greatest past time is whistling, when it comes time to find a job, there weren't many that involved a whole lot of that. He has always been good at running, though. Running away from scary things. Running away from mean ponies. Running away from teh commitment. So he thinks that he can make a job out of running, since there wasn't a competitive market for a whistling. He ran into the Crystal Wolve's long before teh Crystal Empire has risen from the ice. Since then, he has been there for a long time and has stopped running. He seems to get along with one Crystal Wolf pretty well, Freckles. He loves the snowcones that Freckles always makes for him and he was Freckle's favorite. He also became a best friend to another pony of the group, Carribean Splash, and they both are hyperactive and get excited whenever Freckle's give them snowcones. When a new pony came along, King Sombra, this new pony started a rebellion to fight off the Crystal Wolves so they can be free from them. However during the battle though, Whistler got caught during the battle and got severly injured in process. In his last dying breath, he told Carribean Splash, who held him onto his hooves, to cheer him up. When he begins to sing to him, "Whistle a Happy Tune" from the King and I, Whistler soon passed away in Carribean's hooves. He was very special to all of the ponie's he made friends with and soon he was burried along with the rest of the ponie's who died in the war. Plot Category:Ask Blog Category:King Sombra Category:Draw Blog Category:Canon Character Category:Unicorn